


Consilia ad Tenendum {Plans to Prosper}

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, BDSM, Captured, Dark, F/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, PoetHrotsvitha, Reylo - Freeform, all my love, dead dove do not eat, its not as unhealthy as you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Its been almost a year since Rey made a deal with Kylo Ren after being captured. Now she has to face a party celebrating a recent success of the First Order, and something else.





	Consilia ad Tenendum {Plans to Prosper}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoetHrotsvitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/gifts).



> Jeremiah 29:11  
> "For I know the plans I have for you,” declares the LORD, “plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future."
> 
> Hope you like, Kylo Ren is insufferably smug asshole at the best of times, also, D.H. Lawrence is a REALLY good poet. Seriously, read his works he is amazing! PoetHrotsvitha is amazing and wonderful as well! OH! Rey's dress is based on a unused, in the formal cut, senate dress. Its different colors, but still the mostly the same design.

She has her hands busy with putting back together the fried wires from the failed start up, looks like they overestimated the output of the engines and it caused the whole ship to over heat. Which considering if this was in space it wouldn't be much of a problem, the cold vacuum would keep the engines cool, but that wouldn't be good outside of space. So now she is finding and replacing all the fried wires and start installing either a engine coolant, or perhaps... She frowned, pulling out a long encased wire nose wrinkling at the acrid smell of burned wire casing. It was a prototype so unlike the real thing the necessary high end materials were placed few and far between. But if it can't handle these, Rey thinks, then obviously it isn't worth much. 

It gives her a bit of time to drift off as she fingers another wire, its casing is a bit too shiny from the electrical heat, the system had overflown with energy with the engines. Evidently this bomber was going to be FAST, which considering things was going to be making better then the most recent sort of loss she, "They expended out almost all their ships for WHAT?" Midda said and frowned. "Just ONE Destroyed Dreadnaught?" Rey frowned, and tried not to think of that. She knew it had to be Poe, the blow hard wouldn't back down from a fight. She wondered, as she pulled out the slightly too shiny wire if Leia finally had enough and demoted him. Trust a rebellion pilot to think himself immortal. She snorted, casting a glance at a tie fighter currently being repaired. 

Maybe it was just Poe. She wondered how many people she knew before if only by a single face, a single glance, were gone know. Was Poe Dead? No, the First Order would be celebrating that. She wasn't entirely sure that she cared anymore if Poe were dead. So divested of the situation it was hard to work up... sympathy, yes, or maybe empathy, for them. She huffed a strand of hair out of her face, and slipped out of the ship, finished with the work.

"Well, what can we do to divert energy, if we try to divert it towards the engines they could..." One tech said mumbling over a holo of the diagrams of the ship. 

"Explode?" Rey supplied. They nodded turning to her as she wiped off the grime on her overalls. It was true, some ships used excess to divert back into engines as a way to 'punch' to the engines making them faster. It wasn't advised, as it could cause more problems then solving. Better to have secondary small engines on the sides, divert power to them and use them for finer maneuvering. Expressing this brought out a new round of various things they could do, instead of making the engines useless. It continued into their caf, and the promise of tomorrow. They COULD put two smaller engines along the sides, after diverting excess energy into some kind of sump or battery when not being used. 

She got to her quarters, and sighed a puff of air, at just what to do that will fix the problem and do so in at least three ways. That would be good, divert to batteries first, but then what to do when they are full? Those small engines? They can't be running all the time, perhaps shielding. Rey reached out a bit blindly as she finished cleaning herself to her dresses. Choosing something with a bit less flimsy fabric, dark green with a subtle pattern of leaves in delicate stitching in various shades of green. A pair of light brown stockings left her looking like some plant, but at the moment she was more concerned over ensuring the safety of the pilots that were going to be in her ship. Shielding, shielding took a LOT of power. That would be good, off when not in use conserving power, perhaps a row of sensors that would sense incoming bolts that would draw energy out....

She was busy drawing up plans for some kind of sensor that could detect the energy of speeder fire when she sensed a insufferable smugness coming through the bond just before he walked in. He was smirking, as he approached her, and handed out a small card.  "What is this?" She asked him rather then take it. 

"You said you didn't like surprises." he told her simply, as she took the card. She marveled a bit at the material, actual pulp from trees, it was a waste really which could only mean something truly decadent was going on. She looked at the card blinking up at that smug grin. 

"You want to go to a party?" she asked more for confirmation, rather then anything else. She should NOT be excited. This shouldn't make her heart race just thinking about going to some party. 

"Yes." she probed the bond, asking WHY, and only got that sense of smug ownership. He wanted an opportunity to show her off did he? She scoffed and moved to tear the card in half but he stopped her, hands on hers. The distinct memories of him winding a rope around her wrists did NOT make her hopeful he was hiding the rope on his person. She was a bit upset at his presumption she wanted this. "You wanted to see your friends with the rebellion." he told her and she blinked in confusion before she remembered he said he would let her visit them. 

"You're not serious." she gaped at him. He was giving her this opportunity? 

"I am." She examined the card again. Apparently even with the recent loss of the Deadnaught the first Order was Celebrating some anniversary called 'Ex Cinere' She tapped the card to her lip in thought. 

"Do I get a choice?" he made a 'hmm....' hand snaking around to the back of her head not yet pulling at her still damp locks.

"Do you not want to see your friends?" her heart beat raced a bit, it could be an opportunity to escape, she looked up to him searching his face, no. If she ran off with them he'd find her, and then find the rebellion. It would be the same before only then she'd have nothing to bargain with. 

"Fine, but NO HEELS." he chuckled and let her go to set their dinner up. She had a few seconds of thoughts that frizzled out once she smelled the dinner, some kind of meat drifting up to snare her nostrils. Oh well, the ship can wait, the party wouldn't be for another week and she can worry about what exactly she was going to wear later.  

* * *

 

It wasn't much work, puncturing security just enough to allow a few rebellion 'spies' in. Hux didn't bother in thinking that maybe there was one to many troopers. Kylo did have a thought he should have taken the armor off the traitor before he dumped him on that planet, make it just that bit harder, but no. This is what she wanted after all, and with this celebration there was little she, or they could do without attracting attention in the very belly of the beast. He was sure the traitor wouldn't come alone, they wouldn't let him come alone, but he'd be the best bet at knowing exactly how to behave and get into this. The party was just starting, various wealthy donors being announced as they swept across the floor. Ex-senators, defectors were next as he examined the security footage for a moment. THERE, one trooper guard, standing still with a blaster. The blaster didn't look entirely correct, it didn't sit with the same kind of heaviness the rest did, there. That should be the traitor. It was enough of confirmation for him as she swept out of the room leaving the guards to gape after him. 

He walked quickly, boots making hollow thuds in the halls of the large Casino in Canto Bight. Completely rented out as it were by the First Order for this purpose of a party. Little did his little one know this had more of a significance to them, then anything else. But that was a surprise being held at the end of the party. He stalled just outside their rooms already feeling her irritation. He was left a bit speechless as he walked in, and saw her. 

They were just finishing up her face, painting a bit of rouge on her lips as he walked in, the rest of the work with dark and smoky eye liner making her eyes look wide and innocent. Hair locked tightly in place in 'wings' on the side of her head, and a small bob like when he first saw her on the back of her head. A small diadem of black gold and dark red rubies sat on her head, one blood like drop going down to sit in the middle of her forehead. A high and stiff diamond shaped collar of black in a elegant over coat on her dark red high necked underdress dress. The coat made her shoulders look slim and delicate tightly cinched onto her skin as they went down in pin tucked, sleeves like the suit he wore. Similar enough to his normal clothes, that the resemblance was not lost on her, nor him. It was pleasing how the designer some Chiss called Balia'tek was able to work on such a short time frame. She huffed at him as he stared eyes lingering on the intricate collar around her neck, showing that she was his. It would probably be lost on her of the whorls and jewels there which all but stated in the leavings of a long dead race, that she was his. 

Could he tell her that that particularly whorl there was her name? The one that came down from the back of her right side neck, down to be joined by his to the hallow of her throat? That the gems dancing in those whirls stated everything of their love? From the violent bloody rubies, to the black diamonds, to the soft yellow carnelian stones? To the small purple khyber crystal chip the leavings of Mace Windu which went down to her cleavage, pulsing softly in light from the force that was beating off her. Would it matter that no one there would understand what those jewels and sculpting meant? Maybe he'd tell her tonight, after he slowly pulled her out of this elegant costume. It would be a shame to ruin it, though she was flushing hotly as he walked to her. She was about two inches taller and he quirked a wordless eyebrow to her. 

"Shut up, he said he spent a week on the shoes." She snapped, she didn't trip, wearing heels after all was small time compared to spending hours a day fighting off two of the knights of Ren at once. She had devastated them all, and now they were working on her in pairs. 

"You're beautiful." he told her and kissed her bare temple, she sighed, and relaxed against his side. "Are you ready?" he asked her. 

"Hmm.... I'd like to say no, but... it would be a shame not to use this dress for something."  _Like a campfire,_ her thought came with the uncomfortable itch she couldn't get to on the middle of her back. Wordlessly he ran a hand down her back sending a tiny thrill of the force to run across her back easing the itch.  _Thank you._ she told him, and he didn't choose to comment on that. Rather he took her arm into his and guided her out into the crowd. They hushed, and Rey scowled to him as they were announced.

"Lady Ren, and Sir Ren." the tinny voiced man shouted over the crowd as he guided her down the short steps and into the teaming mass. He just grinned to her as she relaxed, and tried to entirely trip on her own dress or the heels. 

"Drink Lady, Sir?" a waiter said, Rey looked to the champagne flutes and shook her head. He did the same, the traitor started as she went near, heading unerringly towards the finger foods table the moment it was finally set up. 

"KRIFF FINALLY, I'm starving." she took out a small plate, and piled it with one of each thing, or rather tried to, without comment he took the plate from her, and she grabbed another one finishing off the selection nibbling... fairly indelicately at some kind of small fish completely whole and fried on a wooden stick. From the minds of the attendees he could sense a hidden disgust, but they'd never openly show it. Some of the things she rejected outright after a single nibble, face twisting, but swallowing the offending thing. He bore this as the party wore on, a waiter, tightly capped walked by, and He knew who it was. They really thought themselves hidden, Rey blinked, as the man held out a small cup of water. 

"You have fifteen minutes." he told her, as she took it. He gave her a bit of distance, still watching as he discarded her leavings. He could get the sense she didn't like Poe grabbing her by the elbow but allowed it as he tugged her just outside the main party. She wasn't too far, he took a random passing glass, finding it to be some kind of liquor, at the moment it was what he needed. It burned all the way down to his stomach. He left her to the privacy pulling a bit back on the bond. She really liked that tiny fish, he decided to try one. He barely bit the head off, when _FEAR PANIC DANGER!_ ROARED across the bond, he swiveled his head towards where she was, but that was as far as he got when she completely vanished from his mind. The effect left him staggering, he thundered towards where she was, he could only find the diadem, and raced downwards clutching it in his hand as he ran out towards the most likely direction but still finding nothing. A ship took off, quickly racing up into the sky, and he knew, he knew she was on the ship. 

The fury set it a moment later as it vanished into a streak of light. 

* * *

"OW! Stop." Rey told Poe and slapped his hand off her elbow as he dragged her just on the outskirsts of the party. Just on the edge of the largest sentient made sea in the entire known galaxy. He just cast a look around and Finn, it had to be Finn, came up behind her. 

"LOOK, we have to move fast, I'm here to get you away." he told her quickly. Rey held back a scoff, she could sense Kylo's attention elsewhere he was pulling back on the bond allowing her some privacy. She could hate him for it, but her heart wouldn't allow it. 

"Rey..." Finn quickly looked around, he took off his helmet and grinned to her before smashing her into a hug. She frowned as she pulled back, and looked to the two men before her. "I'm so glad, we have to leave now, there isn't going to be another chance! COME ON PEANUT." He tried to take her elbow but she stepped away from him back towards the party. 

"Sorry, but I think I better get back." The two men gaped at her. Poe opened his mouth. 

"REY LUKE IS BACK!" He hissed, and she froze. His grin was triumphant. Finn looked to Poe with a bit more panic. Obviously this 'rescue' was not going as they planned. "he's on a planet called Crait, he needed us to come get you, he promised to teach you!" His words are hushed as he strode towards her. She had the brief thought of kicking him between the legs but stayed where she was. He scowled. It was then Poe grabbed the blaster from Finn, and she tensed, but he just cracked open the fake thing and pulled out a collapsible circlet of some king. 

"What is that? A crown?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning back towards the party, she was tired of this. She wanted to go back and eat a few, okay not a few, more of those tiny fried fish. She very much enjoyed the soft crunch of the soft bones. Poe and Finn weren't a threat, which is why when Poe Grabbed her she kicked back a bit blindly before stomping back into his instep. She barely had time to send a thought out towards Kylo, before the thing was shoved onto her head and everything went black. 

* * *

 

Rey woke, it wasn't a graceful, or gradual wakening it was a sudden gasp as something was pulled off her, and she was staring at Finn's worried face. "Peanut, are you okay?" she tensed her hands at her sides to prevent the sudden urge to punch him. She very well could, and most definitely wanted to, but she forced herself to stay still. She had no idea where she was, the area was small, just a sleeping bunk and a very small shelf. It reeked of recycled oxygen and bodies, and she fought down the urge to wrinkle her nose and instead focused all her attention on Finn. She barely was able to take a breath before she could feel a blinding headache start behind her left temple. 

"WHERE." she grimaced, and smoothed a hand through her loosened hair. She still was wearing her red underdress, but it was lacking the coat. From the slight tightness around her throat she could still feel the lovely collar there. She eased out a painful breath, it felt like she had been hit by a few fists. "FINN, where am I?" she asked him, he fingered the circlet and she fisted her hand into the bunk ready to take him down. She needed just a little more time, she didn't want to just hurt him. He was still her friend after all. 

"You... you are on the way to Luke, I know... I know Peanut you are so scared." he soothed and she drew back before he could stand and hug her holding her hand up to block any contact. "You..." she looked to the circlet, and then to him. He blanched a bit and broke it. "I'm so sorry Rey... I'm so sorry, did this hurt you?" 

"Yes." she said simply. She reached for the force, and was nearly blinded and thrown to the ground with pain and nausea. Finn tried to grab her, but she shoved him back to the door. She stopped trying and took a few steady breaths, working past the lingering pain and nausea. "I need to be alone." she told him, he nodded early leaving her alone in the small room. She didn't miss that he latched the door closed behind him, likely a simple bar from the ancient swing door. This ship must be old, not the Falcon, the falcon had no doors anymore. This was older, the ship nearly creaked. It would take her having to use the force to break it down, and she winced as she reached out for the force again. "Ground and center." she mumbled, and sat herself back onto the bed. She had to work to keep the pain out of her mind. 

Finn came back some time and she ignored him, as he gave her a meal setting it on the small shelf, before leaving with more apologies. It took too long, far to long before finally the force came back to her, in a sudden rush and she could feel a sudden and fierce burn of anger. It wasn't hers, and it stopped, she could smell the burning of the third, maybe fourth training droid he had demolished. Not trusting himself to the knights of Ren, it was a moment later she could feel him snap up, feeling her in her mind. Even though it hurt to do so, she sent everything she could as much as she knew, before the still lancing pain in her temple was too much to bare. She lost control of the nausea and ended up retching onto the steel floor and shuddering in the aftermath. She couldn't feel him, but knew she got the message through. 'I'm on a ship, OLD AS KRIFF, Crait.' before she couldn't bare the pain. 

A small part of her was more then excited, as she fought down the last of the cramping of her stomach, it was a successful feeling. Whatever that thing was, it HURT her, it was still hurting her. She blinked, and despite the renewed pain send the force through herself. It... it almost gave her brain damage. If she didn't feel angry at suddenly being taken from everything she actually wanted at the moment, she was NOW. If Kylo can be patient, at least when he wasn't absolutely furious she could as well. Soothing down her rage, Rey worked through the pain into a plan. As soon as she could she was going to heal the damage done to her neurons, and THEN, she was going to make them pay. She got her message out, and now he could hunt and she stated herself with the knowledge of that. 

* * *

 

No one dared approach him in this state, not even his master. He took out his anger onto droids, two at a time, furiously swinging and parrying the four armed droids. His anger was far, FAR from stated, his fury was barely abated when he found himself nearly on the floor as he felt her reaching out through the force. PAIN, pain lanced into him from the bond. 'I'm ON a SHIP....OLD AS KRIFF, IT KRIFFING HURTS DAMNIT ALL, STAY CALM, SEND the information you can, I am on the way to a planet they called Crait, LUKE? LUKE is there? KRIFF Him.' he got until the force shut off leaving him gasping in air shivering from the lingering pain. His anger was cooled, from her words and her words alone. She was in pain, but she was able to send the message she could. He could be angry at that, but now, Now he had a heading. 

He stormed up to the hanger, and without any word took one vessel, it wasn't his personal vessel, it was larger then that ship. This one was a emergency medial ship, made to go and pick up a singular person of importance. Crait, crait crait, he knew that place. He remembered his m-The general talking about it, how it was an old rebellion base that never had much use. He quickly started towards it, thankfully it was in the First Order database.

* * *

Unknown to Kylo Ren, his ship was tagged by a tracker, and the slow Supremacy Vessel that housed Snoke slowly made its way around, confirming its heading before shooting off just behind the vessel Kylo was in. His apprentice would need to be taught a lesson, eventually. Allowing the rebellion into that party? That wasn't to be tolerated, but he could wait. At the moment the low level he was still in contact with his mind he sensed that he was heading for the whore. She was taken by the rebellion, let him, and her lead him to the rebellion. Then he'd crush them all, and his so called apprentice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blade of his hand that raises my face to applaud his coming: He raises up my face to him  
> And caresses my mouth with his fingers, which still smell grim, of the rabbits fur!  
> GOD, I am caught in a snare!  
> I know not what fine wire is around my throat, I only know I let him finger there  
> My pulse of life, letting him nose like a stoat  
> Who sniffs with joy before he drinks the blood: and down his mouth comes my mouth and down  
> His dark bright eyes descend like a fiery hood, Upon my mind: his mouth meets mine  
> and a flood, of sweet fire sweeps across me, so I drown.  
> Within him, die, and find death good. 
> 
> D.H Lawrence Cruelty And Love


End file.
